If They Only Knew
by callie25
Summary: Natalie was starting here life over. She decided she did not need love in her life anymore. But little does she know there is someone out there that thinks differently.
1. Default Chapter

If They Only Knew

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters ABC owns the rights.

Introduction: Six months ago Natalie Vega's world came crashing down on her. She never thought she could be so hurt. But now things were turning around for her. She had decided to go back to Llanview University to continue on with her Journalism classes. She had finally gotten John McBain out of her life. She had pushed everyone away that tried to set her up with someone. Natalie Vega had built walls around her heart and soul so strong that she would not let love in again ever. That is what she has been doing for the last six months just closing of the two most vulnerable things she has. Natalie has vowed never to let love touch that part of her again. But little does Natalie realize it there is someone out there that just may change her mind.


	2. Chapter 1 Starting Anew

Chapter 1: Starting Anew

Natalie was nervous it was her first day back at Llanview University. She stood staring at her closet. "What am going to wear?" she asked herself. She looked at her bed and saw all the clothes that were thrown on it. Natalie heard a knock on her door. "Natalie," Jessica called into the room. "Come in Jessica," said Natalie. "I was just wondering how you are doing?" "I'm so nervous Jess." "You are going to be just fine." "Am I?" "Will I be able to do the work?" "I am not sure I am ready for this." "Natalie that is your nerves talking." "You have wanted to do this for along time now." "I know I hope you are right." "What should I wear?" "I suggest you find some clothes because you can't wear what you are now." Natalie looked at herself standing there in her undergarments. "Ok, I will be downstairs in a few minutes." With that Jessica left to let Natalie get dressed.

"Hi mom," Jessica said as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning sweetheart," Viki said. "How are you this morning mom?" "I am well." "I stopped in to see how Natalie was doing." "How is she?" "She is a nervous wreck, I told her she would be fine." "It is understandable that she is nervous." "You know what Jess she is going to be just fine once she gets into the swing of things." "I know mom its Natalie you have to tell that too." "What does mom have to tell me?" Natalie asked as she came down the stairs. "Hi, darling, how are you this morning?" "Nervous and wondering if I should be doing this." "Natalie you are bound to be a little apprehensive but like I was telling Jess, once you get into the swing of things you will be just fine." "I am glad you two have so much confidence in me because it is sure as heck I don't." "Natalie don't say that you are smart and you want to know something else I am very proud of you." "Natalie you have not had it easy these last months." "You are making a new life for yourself and it takes work and courage to do that." "Don't put yourself down." "It just sometimes I am not even sure I should even be here, in this family." Kevin walked into the kitchen, "Why would you even say something like that? Natalie you belong right where you are," said Kevin. "Hey, Kevin what are you doing here this morning?" Jessica asked. "Hi mom." "Sweetheart it is good to see," Viki said as she walked over to give him a hug. "I have a surprise for …." Kevin's voice trailed off as the phone rang. "Natalie that is for you," Kevin told her. Natalie looked over at Kevin oddly and picked the phone up. "Hello, dad?" said Natalie with a smile on her face. Natalie walked off with the phone into the other room. "Kevin that was very nice of you to have Clint call her," said Viki. "I figured she would be pretty nervous and maybe talking to dad would help her on her first day." "Dad does have a way to calm you down when it is needed," said Jessica. Viki and Kevin both nodded their heads knowingly. Natalie came back in a few minutes later with the phone in her hand. "Did you have a good talk with your dad?" asked Viki. "Yes I did," said Natalie. "Thank-you Kevin," Natalie said as she walked over and gave him a hug. "Do you want some breakfast sweetheart?" Viki asked Natalie. "No mom I am too nervous and anyways I am going to be late if I don't leave now." "Good luck Natalie I will call you later ok," Jessica told her. Viki walked and stood in front of Natalie. "I am so proud of you for doing this." "You are going to be just fine." Viki then hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Good luck Natalie," Kevin told her. "Thank-you all of you, I better be going now, bye." With that Natalie left.

Natalie walked into the student union building which was busy with all the students getting their books and checking their schedules. Natalie looked around but she did not recognize and one. She felt a tap on her shoulder someone whispered in her ear. "Hi, Aunt Natalie." Natalie turned around and Duke was standing there. "Kind of overwhelming at first," Duke said. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked. "I am taking classes here now." "What about business school?" "I am taking business courses and I am also taking Journalism courses." "Hey maybe we will have some classes together," said Natalie. Natalie took her backpack off and got her class schedule out and looked it over. Duke did the same. "It looks like we are going to have Journalism Ethics and Journalism in Today's World together," Duke told her. "Let's go get our books," Natalie said. They walked into a very crowded bookstore and got in line. They finally got their books. "We better get going to class," said Duke. "I will see you in Journalism Ethics at 11:00 ok," said Natalie. With that Duke and Natalie went into different directions to their 9:00 classes.

Natalie's first class was Business Math she walked into the classroom and it looked like it was going to be a full class. The class listens as the Instructor gave an overview of what they would be doing this semester. Many of the students did not have their books yet so the Instructor told them since that is the case he would not give an assignment today but Wednesday he expected all to have their books so they could get started. The Instructor let the class leave a half-hour early. So Natalie had a little time to herself before her next class. Her next class at 10:00 is Concepts of Literature she sat at a table and looked the book over. She realized it was 9:55 and needed to get to class so she hurried off. As Natalie got her things ready to leave class she thought to herself, "I am going to love this class." Now it was time for Journalism Ethics she walked to the class and Duke was waiting for her he had his last class right a cross the hall. "Hey, how are you doing?" asked Duke. "I doing ok still trying to get my bearings," said Natalie. They walked into class together and sat next to each other. Duke recognized a few other students from his other classes. Professor Albert Dalton walked into the classroom. "Good day ladies and gentlemen," said Professor Dalton. "I am Professor Albert Dalton and this is Journalism Ethics." Professor Dalton told the class about himself. "Now that you know who I am let's find out who you are." "When it is your turn I would like you to come to the front and tell us your name and a little about yourself." It was Natalie's turn she walked to the front of the class. "I am Natalie Vega, I am returning to college to finish my degree in Journalism," Natalie told them. One of the guys in the back yelled down. "Hey you are the chic that fell for that impostor who you thought was your husband." Natalie just stood there she could feel the anger and hurt rising in her. "Mr. Marcel I suggest you cease with the questioning," Professor Dalton told him. Professor Dalton turned to Natalie. "Ms. Vega, I apologize on behave of the class you are not here to be judged you are here to learn," Professor Dalton told her. "Thank-you Professor Dalton," Natalie said. With that Natalie walked back to her desk. "Mr. Marcel you have no idea how many Journalism Ethics you just breached, but you will seeing you are going to write a paper on it and present it the next time we have class," Professor Dalton told him. "It looks like we are running out of time so I will give you your assignment and you can be on your way." Professor Dalton gave them their assignment and left.

Duke could see that Natalie was upset by what had happened in class. "Hey, are you ok?" asked Duke. "I knew this was going to be hard but I never expected something like that." "I think I might just drop the class," Natalie told Duke. "Natalie don't what Professor Dalton said was true you are there to learn not to be judged." "Don't let one ignorant person spoil this for you," Duke told her. "It will get better, I have to go I am meeting some friends for lunch," said Duke. "I am going home I don't have anymore classes today I will just start on my assignments." "Thank-you Duke for all of your support," said Natalie as she gave Duke a hug good-bye.

Natalie went home she was exhausted, frustrated and hurt by what that guy in class said. "Will my life ever be normal to the point where I will not be the topic of conversation," Natalie said out loud to herself but she was not as alone as she thought she was. "Natalie, sweetheart are you ok?" asked Viki. Natalie jumped of the couch when she heard her mother's voice. "Mom I did not know you were home I thought you were at the Banner." "I decided to work from home today," Viki told her. "Are you feeling ok?" asked Natalie. "I am fine I wanted to be here when you got home from your first day, sweetie what happened at school?" "Mom did you ever feel like your life was under a microscope and no matter what you do your every move is dissected?" "What happened?" "This guy in one of my classes made a comment about me and the impostor which upset me and the Professor." "I'm sorry sweetie." "Duke was upset too that is one of the classes we have together." "Natalie I am proud of you and no matter what I always will be." "Thanks mom."

The plane just landed at Lantano International Airport it had been along flight from California. "Sir, we have landed," said the Stewardess trying to wake the man in the back of the plane. The man opened his soulful eyes and looked at her. "Thank-you Miss," he said. To himself he said "home at last." He reached up and grabbed his bag out of the overhead compartment. He got off the plane and rented a car. As he was driving he wondered if anyone would recognize him since his accident. He had to have several surgeries and many months of rehabilitation to get him to be where he was at right now. He also had a new identity the only way he agree to doing this was to be allowed to come back to his home where his family was. He knew he had to take it slow because he was not sure if there was danger still out there. Someone had tried to kill him and he knew who it was and why. The people that gave him his new identity did not like the fact that he was coming back here but they knew they could not stop him even if they wanted too. He thought to himself "soon I will have the woman I love back in my arms and I am never letting her go."


End file.
